deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Pious Augustus (Eternal Darkness) vs Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda)
Pious Augustus, the undead liche that tried to summon an ancient evil into reality VS Ganondorf, the dark sorcerer who attempted to take over Hyrule countless times WHO IS DEADLIEST? =Combatants= =Pious Augustus= Pious Augustus was a Roman Centurion who, while on campaign in Persia in 26 BC, was lured by a disembodied voice to a three mysterious obelisks in the desert. Pious walked into the center of the obelisks and was teleported into a mysterious temple. Pious explored the temple, and discovered it to be infested with zombies. Armed with his Gladius, Pious slashed his way though the zombies and made it to a the center of the temple, where claimed one of three artifacts, the essences of one of the three Ancients, Chattur'gha, Ulyaoth, or Xellotath extradimensional horrors that have existed since before mankind, and plan to destroy humanity and conquer Earth for themselves. Pious is transformed into an undead liche and servant of the Ancient by the artifact, gaining powerful magic from the Ancients. Pious uses his new powers to bind the rival Ancient, Mantarok, and subsequently attacks several people who encounter the ancients over the next millennium. While Pious personally kills Roberto Bianchi, an Italian architect in 1460, and attempts (and fails) to shoot Dr. Edwin Lindsey, an archaeologist who encounters the forces of the Ancients in 1983, Pious often prefers to summon monsters to attack his enemies. Pious is finally killed by Alex Roivas in 2000, who stabs him with his own staff after destroying the "essence" of Pious' ancient, foiling Pious' plans to summon his master in into our universe. Weapons and Magic Note: Magic Attacks are shown in the video' 300px-Uncrossed gladius.jpg|A Roman Gladius short sword. M1911jpg.jpg|A Colt M1911 File:Pious_Shield.png|Pious covered by a shield spell. File:Lets Play Eternal Darkness Sanity's Requiem Part 20 Magic Bullets|OK, its not Pious, but it's still a demonstration of Enchant Item magic. Gladius A gladius is a short sword used by Roman soldiers. The weapon was about two feet long, with a sharp triangular point intended for thrusting attacks. The primary tactic for using the gladius was to stand in a shield wall and thrust between your shield, while slowly advancing on the enemy. Colt M1911 Pious uses a Colt M1911 to attack Dr. Edwin Lindsey, an archaeologist who discovers a secret temple to the Ancients. Lindsey shoots back, and Pious retreats, leaving two of his minions for Edwin to face. The Colt M1911 has a seven round magazine firing .45 ACP rounds. Staff Pious Augustus carries a staff made of human bone, the main part being made from a human spinal column. The weapon has a sharp point on one end, allowing Pious to use it as a spear. "Magickal" Attack One of the many powerful "magick" spells that Pious has access to is a spell that creates a shockwave of energy that detects any target in range, and sends out lightning-like bolts of destructive energy at any target it detects. Depending in on the level of power used in the spell, the attack can be focused either on speed or maximum power. Sanity Drain Pious is capable of shooting a beam of green light from his eyes. Long term exposure to this beam will cause severe mental illness in the target, and may eventually start to drain their life force as well. Enchant Item Another spell in Pious' arsenal is the Enchant item spell, which projects "magick" into his weapon, allowing to greatly increase its destructive power. Pious will be able to do this with both his Gladius and his M1911. Shield Spell Pious is capable of projecting a "magickal" shield around his body, capable of absorbing any damage that would otherwise harm him. However, the shield will eventually be overloaded by enough damage. The higher power spell Pious uses, the more damage the shield will be able to sustain. Damage Field In addition to a shield around his body, Pious can also project a shield around an area. This shield, called a damage field, cannot be penetrated by projectiles, and can only be dispelled by powerful magic(k). In addition, it will fire a short range blast of energy, damaging living thing that tries to approach it. Recover Spell A spell used to recover health, sanity, and "magick" power, depending on alignment. Given Pious's status as a servant of the Ancients, it seems unlikely he could have his sanity or "magick" reduced, so he will only need use this to recover health. The more powerful the spell, the greater injuries it can heal, but casting time increases. Teleportation Pious is able to teleport short distance, though no more than several meters. Summoned Creatures Trapper_(Chattur'gha).jpg|A Chattur'gha Trapper Zombie_(Chattur'gha).jpg|A Chattur'gha Zombie Bonethief_(Chattur'gha).jpg|A Chattur'gha Bonethief Horror_(Chattur'gha).jpg|A Chattur'gha Horror Gatekeeper_(Chattur'gha).jpg|A Chattur'gha Gatekeeper Lesser_Guardian_(Chattur'gha).jpg|A Chattur'gha Guardian Pious is capable of using "magick" to summon various creatures that serve the ancients. The power of the spell effects what creature is summoned. Trapper The weakest creature, the size of a small dog. Its only ability is a "suicide attack" that releases a wave of energy that traps the target in a "pocket dimension". This attack will not work on Ganondorf himself, only his minions. Zombie Summons a zombie. Zombies in Eternal Darkness are extremely resiliant, sometimes even surviving decapitation and dismemberment. The only sure-fire ways to kill them are to either deliver a finishing blow to a downed zombie, or to slice or blast one clean in half. Bonethief While not summonable by the player, Pious is shown to be able to summon bonetheives, creatures the size of a large dog, with a sword-like claws, praying mantis-like stance, and a small head, like that of a dog, but with no hair. Bonetheives, as their name suggest, are capable of burrowing into the body of a person and taking control of them. Horror The Horror is a massive creature about twelve feet tall, possessing three heads, all of which must be severed or destroyed to kill it (unless large amounts of damage to the body is dealt). The Horror also has two massive clawed arms capable of striking with superhuman force. The Horror is also dangerous at long range, being able to fire blasts of lightning-like energy similar to the "magickal" attack spell. Gatekeeper The Gatekeeper is a humanoid monster with a skeletal body and head. The creature stands about ten to twelve feet tall. The Gatekeeper's primary attack is a massive scythe-like tail, which it uses similar to a scorpion's tail. It also possesses two large wings, which, while incapable of flight, are extremely resilient and protect it from most attack when used to cover the body. The Gatekeeper, however, must open its wings occassionally, leaving it vulnerable, and cannot strike with its tail while its wings are closed. The Gatekeeper is also capable of firing a beam from its eyes that damages the target's mental health. Finally, the Gatekeeper can use a variety of magic spells similar to the one used by Pious, including summoning monsters and using magic attacks. Guardian The morphology of the Guardian varies greatly depending on its alignment. For the purposes of this match, Pious will be aligned with Chattur'gha, and thus summon the Chattur'gha guardian, which looks like a reddish, arthropod-like creatures covered in a tough outer shell. The creature is capable of casting a wide variety of spells, including magical attacks, damage fields, shields, and summoning spells. Bind The Bind spell allows the user to control the behavior of a creature by placing it under the control of an Ancient. For the purposes of this match, Pious will be able to use this essentially turn Ganondorf's monsters against him, but he can only target one creature at a time, and the spell will not work on Ganondorf himself. =Ganondorf= Ganondorf is the main antagonist of The Legend of Zelda series. He is a powerful dark wizard who wished to take over Hyrule and heard of an object of great power known as the Triforce that could grant all wishes. He then used the Triforce to wish for the conquest of Hyrule. The Triforce, sensing a lust for power in Ganondorf granted him the Triforce of power which gave him the might to conquer the land. While originally only known in the form of a massive boar-like demonic monster called Ganon, he was not always a beast. Once, Ganondorf was a man of the Gerudo Tribe, and a leader of a pack of thieves. As the first to enter the Sacred Realm and claim the power of the Triforce, Ganondorf became a vastly powerful being, but also corrupted the land into the Dark World, where the Sages of Hyrule trapped him. He has been released, fought and killed and revived numerous times over multiple timelines, constantly coming into conflict with Link and Princess Zelda. Despite these many incarnations, one thing has always held true: Ganondorf's merciless personality and the thirst for conquest that comes with it. With his raw power, skill with a blade and his dark magic, Ganondorf has proven to be a force to be reckoned with time and time again. Weapons and Magic Note: Magic Attacks are shown in the video' Sword of the Sages Ganondorf's primary sword in Twilight Princess is the Sword of a the Sages. The weapon is a three to four foot longsword with distinctive handguard. The entire blade is white in color. Ganondorf first got a hold of the blade at his own botched execution, being impaled on the sword, but surviving thanks to the Triforce of Power. Ganondorf broke free of his shackles and seized the blade, killing it's original owner, the Sage of Water. Ganondorf adopted the blade as his primary weapon. Superhuman Strength Ganondorf is capable of striking with superhuman strength using his bare hands. This is exemplified by his "Earthquake Punch" in Ocarina of Time, which is capable of collapsing the floor of the room the battle takes place in and unleashing a highly destructive shockwave. Energy Attacks Ganondorf is capable of firing destructive balls of energy at his enemies. These balls of energy appear to be yellow in color and may carry an electrical charge in addition to detonating on impact. These projectiles can, however be reflected if struck with a sword or similar weapon, of Ganondorf's own cloak, however, they will eventually detonate on their own, meaning they cannot be reflected back and forth forever. Ganondorf has no immunity to his own magic. "Black Hole" Attack Ganondorf's signature attack in Ocarina of Time is a powerful magic attack that creates a glowing portal of darkness above him, out of which he fires several guided energy projectiles. These projectiles can be evaded in spite of their guided nature if the target moves far enough, and they also can be reflected, but their large numbers makes it difficult to reflect them all except with something like Link's spin attack. Transformation Ganondorf is capable of using his magic powers to transform into a wide variety of forms with superhuman strength, including a variety of anthropomorphic monster, typically with boar-like features, armed with a trident or, in one case, two massive swords. Some of these forms can be up to about thirty feet tall. He is also capable of transforming into a massive boar-like monster capable. Flight In his human form, Ganondorf is capable of flight at least to a limited degree. He is capable of hovering in mid-air, allowing to move much more quickly than in he could on foot. Teleportation Ganondorf is also capable of teleporting short distances in some of his forms. This ability seems similar to Pious', with a range of several meters. Minions 231px-ReDead.png|A Re-Dead. 464px-Oot-stalfos.png|A Stalfos. Moblin_OoT.png|A Moblin. For the purposes of this match Ganondorf will be able to summon the following creatures: Re-Dead Essentially, Re-Dead are zombies. Unlike most zombies, however, they are capable of stunning a target for a few seconds if it enters their gaze, at which point they will attempt to tackle and strangle the unfortunate victim. Re-Dead are highly resiliant, capable of surviving large amounts of damage before they go down. Stalfos Skeletal undead warriors armed with a variety of weapons. For the purposes of this match, they will have their Ocarina of Time weapons of a sword and shield. They will also have the ability they possessed in Ocarina of Time- the ability for a Stalfos in a group of other Stalfos to revive if the entire group is not defeated in time. Moblins Giant anthropomorphic boar-like creatures, Moblins are one of Ganondorf's primary foot soldiers. They will, for the purpose of this match, be armed with large spears, which they use to make rapid charging attacks. =X-Factors= Explanation Pious takes combat experience, having been continually active and engaging in combat for over 1000 years, where as Ganondorf has existed for comparable periods of time, he spent much of his existence sealed in other dimensions, awaiting reincarnation etc. Pious is a master of magical combat, being able to use his powers not only for direct attacks, but also as a shield, for area denial, summoning creatures, enhancing his weapons, controlling creatures, and more. Ganondorf, on the other hand takes an edge in close combat, in part due to his more versatile blade, as well as an edge in physical strength, mostly due to the sheer size and brute force of his transformations. Ganondorf's ability to hover also give him an edge in mobility. However, Pious takes tactics, being a former Roman Centurion, giving him more experience in military tactics, as well as his clever use of his magic to give him the advantage in combat. =Notes= *In spite of their great magic power, all of Ganondorf's and Pious' attacks will be assumed to be capable of harming their opponents at least to some degree for the purposes of this match. *Ganondorf's energy attacks will interact with Pious' attacks in the following manner: **Gladius vs energy: energy ball reflected by sword **Bullet from Colt 1911 vs energy: energy ball detonates, bullet destroyed. **"Magickal" Attack vs energy: energy ball detonates, magic lightning dispelled **Damage field and Shield vs energy: energy detonates on shield, and may break shield if enough damage is done. Battle The dark lord Ganon walked into a large chamber in a temple of another world. This world too had three deities, each symbolized by a color... red, green, and blue (note the colors of the goddesses in Zelda and the Ancients in Eternal Darkness). Each of these deities had their own essence, hidden somewhere in the world, one hidden this temple. With the essences of the Ancients and the Triforce in his grasp, he would be unstoppable. Suddenly, Pious Augustus teleported into the chamber, staff in hand. "You seek something that is not yours", Pious said, "Leave this place, or face the wrath of Chattur'gha!" "You think you can face me, do you have any idea who you are dealing with?! I am Great Ganondorf, ruler of Hyrule, and soon, the world!", Ganondorf said, before summoning a ball of energy from his hand and throwing at Pious. As the energy ball neared him, Pious teleported away. Seconds later, Ganondorf heard a disembodied voice speak behind him. "Anterbok, Redgormor, Chattur'gha", the disembodied voice said as Pious cast his magickal attack spell, unleashing a lighting-like bolt of energy. Ganondorf shouted in pain as the bolt struck him, but he quickly recovered, jumping up into the air and hovering off the ground. Ganondorf summoned a barrage of energy balls, which flew in towards Pious. The liche blocked the first few magic attack, knocking them away with his staff, but several more attacks struck Pious, exploding and knocking him against the wall of the chamber. When the smoke cleared, Pious was battered, but still very much able to fight. Pious unleashed another spell, this time summoning several creatures, including two zombies, two bonethieves, two trappers, a horror, a gatekeeper, and a guardian. "Guardian's of Chattur'gha", Pious said, "Kill this intruder!" The army of beasts advanced, only faced by a horde of monsters summoned by Ganondorf. The horror and guardian struck first, both of them firing of a magic attacks, striking down a ReDead and injuring a Moblin. The enraged Moblin tried to charge Pious' creatures with its spear, only to be hit by a blast from a trapper, forcing into the trapper dimension. Meanwhile, the gaze of the remaining ReDead froze a Chattur'gha zombie in place, before a Stalfos lunged at, slicing apart with several swings of its sword, and then, for good measure, thursting its blade into the downed monster. A bonethief tried to lunge at the Stalfos, but it blocked with its shield and then swung its sword, slicing of the monster's head. Unfortunately for the Stalfos, both it and its fellow were reduced to a mass of bones by the blast of magic from the Gatekeeper. The bonethief lunged at one of two surviving Moblins, cutting into the creature's head with its sword-like claws. The bonethief burrowed inside, putting the Moblin under its complete control. The bonetheif-controlled Moblin impaled its fellow on its spear, killing the it instantly, before pulling out its spear and impaling Ganondorf's last surviving monster, a ReDead, through the head, slaying the zombie. Furiously, Ganondorf transformed into a massive monster about 30 feet tall, so large he touched the roof of the ceiling, with a vaguely humanoid body and a boar-like head, armed with two massive swords. Ganon swung his twin blades, slicing a Chattur'gha zombie and clean in half, before chopping all three heads off the horror in one deadly swing. The monster that was Ganondorf hacked through the rest of Pious' minions, before striking the liche himself, launching him across the room and slamming him against the walls. Pious got up, and drew his Colt 1911, casting a enchant item spell on the weapon. The gun now glowed red, as Pious took aim and emptied the magazine into Ganon. Each bullet impacted with a flash of red light, as magick coursed through Ganon's body like electricity, causing the evil king to be temporarily immobilized by pain. Pious then cast yet another spell, the disembodied voice of Chattur'gha saying the names of the runes: "Nethlek, Redgormor, Chattur'gha"- the dispel magick spell. Instantly, Ganondorf was transformed back into his human form. Pious walked forwards, staff in hand, towards his downed adversary. "Did you think I would fall so easily?!", Ganondorf said angrily, drawing and swinging the Sword of the Sages in one fluid motion. The blow knocked the staff out of Pious' hand. Pious evaded Ganondorf's next strike and drew the gladius he had used almost a millenium ago as a Roman Centurion. Pious blocked Ganondorf's next strike. Ganondorf stepped backwards, before attempting a thrusting attack. When the blade was about the hit Pious, however, he was gone- he had teleported away. Pious cast yet another enchant item spell, causing his sword the glow with the power of Chattur'gha. Pious lunged at Ganondorf, and plunged the blade into his chest before he could do anything. Ganondorf fell to his knees, coughing up blood, as Pious said, "Fool.... the darkness shall be.... ETERNAL!", as the dark lord of Hyrule breathed his last. WINNER: Pious Augustus Expert's Opinion Pious won this battle because of his more versatile array of magic spells. His greater use of summoned minions, as well as a his thousand years of combat experience and greater tactical abilities also contributed to his victory. Original battle, weapons, and votes here Category:Blog posts